


job perks

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, janitor!johnny, office worker!taeyong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: It's not quite that Taeyong hates his life and job, he's just incredibly unfulfilled. Meeting new night janitor Johnny might be the first step to change that.





	job perks

Taeyong leans back and rubs his eyes, the piercing light giving him a headache as usual. The blank white walls and harsh artificial light of the office building combined with the pitch black outside his window make everything feel slightly unreal, like he's phased into an alternate universe. But no, it's just the computer light making him woozy, long hours of sitting in the same place. 

 

He actually could have left work hours ago, but he waits like he always does, until all the other workers have said their goodbye’s and filtered out. Taeyong has accepted the fact that there’s nothing for him at home except for a bare, empty apartment and no life. He can admit he's a bit lonely and the constant hum of life and chatter around the office during hours is more comforting than his own home. 

 

But that's not the real reason he stays back. The real reason is making his rounds on the bottom floors of the office building right now, about to finish up and move floors. Taeyong starts to pack up, powering off his computer and arranging work files into his thin economical suitcase. 

 

Checking the time, Taeyong stands and just breathes, standing up and stretching his aching limbs out.  Over the months of routine he's got the timing exactly right, flicking the light off and stepping out of his office. The reflection of the light casts angular shadows over the white tile, and it feels like the whole world is empty and if he runs this hallway will go on forever. Right on cue, there's the sound of footsteps and casual whistling. 

 

Taeyong can feel his shoulders relaxing already, a small smile taking over his face. "Hi, Johnny," he says when the other man comes into sight. Johnny started as the night janitor six months ago, schedule aligning with the end of Taeyong's. 

 

No one else in the building had met or even noticed the man that kept their workplace sparkling. Taeyong would have been in the same boat as the rest of them, but one day, when he dragged his feet to leave and his apartment was particularly unappealing, he had seen the new janitor walking past. It had been a bad day, where he felt like he would be eternally stuck in limbo and the people he talked to seem to stare through him not at him, and the prospect of any new contact was tempting.

 

So he packs up quick, tries to seem as smooth as possible as he opens his door and leans against it. "Hey," he manages to pull off, voice not wavering like he feels like it should.

 

The new janitor had turned around, looked at Taeyong with that easily confident posture. He has to look up to make eye contact, and even though he technically has more power in this situation, he doesn't feel like it. Johnny smiles wide, appraising him. “Why, hello there.”  

 

It becomes a routine. Taeyong was expecting to have a distraction, some light conversation, but he got so much more than that. Sometimes both of them get caught up, just talking for hours until both of them realize how late it is. 

 

Johnny is an aspiring writer, working on his first novel while working to pay the bills. Taeyong envies him sometimes, for the drive to chase his dreams and make it work. Johnny is more understanding than of Taeyong’s peers, who seem to fit into the business environment like it' a second skin. 

 

Now Taeyong's get a little something more to look forward to every day. And maybe Taeyong's heart feels like it's being trampled on every time Johnny looks at him with those sun-warmed brown eyes, but he's a good friend and it wouldn’t be so bad if that’s all it stayed as.

 

So here they are, talking as they walk the halls, Johnny pulling his cart and mop along behind him. Johnny pulls his gear into the men's bathroom to clean it , and Taeyong follows him, hands waving in the air as he recounts his day while Johnny hums in response. Taeyong keeps walking forward, getting caught up, at the same time that Johnny turns around. 

 

They bump into each other, Taeyong stumbling back. Johnny's hands come up to lightly touch his waist to steady him, and Taeyong looks up at his friend, breath catching in his throat. His hands are resting against Johnny's chest, and how did he not notice before how firm those muscles are? 

 

Johnny's gaze is burning into his skin and Taeyong's cheeks pink, realizing that he's practically feeling Johnny's chest up. The air between them crackles, months of built-up tension hanging heavy in the air. Taeyong's too conscious of his breathing, and Johnny's hands haven't removed themselves from his hips, the warmth of his palms seeping through his button-down shirt. 

 

“Taeyong…," Johnny murmurs, eyes heavy-lidded. Taeyong gulps and closes his eyes, hoping fiercely that he’s right about what’s happening here. He can feel Johnny leans down and instead of contact, he hears a soft voice. "Can I kiss you?" 

 

Taeyong’s eyes flutter open again and meet with Johnny's a couple of inches away. "Yes, please," he whispers, and Johnny smiles. Taeyong keeps his eyes open this time, watching Johnny's face as he leans closer and connects their lips softly. 

 

It's so, so comfortable, and Taeyong feels like he belongs here. They stay like that, soft, and when they break apart Johnny is looking at him with so much adoration Taeyong wants to squirm. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." 

 

"Me too," Taeyong says, still caught up in the feeling of the kiss. “I didn’t know you liked me.” 

 

Johnny smiles to himself. "You're beautiful inside and out, Taeyong. I was hopeless from the start." 

 

Taeyong throws his hands around Johnny's neck and pulls him down to kiss him again, breathlessly smiling into it. Johnny hums appreciatively, hands gripping his hips firmly and backing them up until Taeyong's back hits the granite edge of the sinks. Taeyong squeaks when Johnny picks him up and sits him on the counter, eyeing the way the veins in his arms stand out with the exertion. 

 

Taeyong's hands slide down the expanse of Johnny's chest, coming down to gently rest on his belt. Johnny wraps his hand around Taeyong’s smaller one, breaking away and looking him in the eye. "Do you think we’re going too fast? I don’t want this to be a one-time thing." 

 

Taeyong shakes his head, wondering how to word all that’s been trapped in his heart for so long. . "Johnny, I really like you, I don't want this to be one time either. But I've thought about this so much, please let’s not go slow." 

 

Johnny closes his eyes and breathes in, and when he opens them he's not as contained and controlled as he usually is, gaze burning ravenously into Taeyong’s figure. "Wow," is all he says, with this stupid goofy expression on his face that Taeyong wants to kiss off. Johnny leans back in but shoots lower this time, buries his face in Taeyong's neck. He tilts his head back and swallows, and Johnny’s tongue flicks out and traces his bobbing adam’s apple before lightly nibbling on the column of his neck. 

 

Taeyong whines softly and Johnny's deft hands unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, sucking a mark into his neck. The last time anyone gave Taeyong a hickey was his college days, years ago. There’s haven’t been many opportunities, seeing as he hates going out and refuses to try online dating. It’s crazy how he managed to find someone as incredible and sweet as Johnny who actually likes him back. 

 

He can already tell Johnny will make him feel better than anyone else ever has, but he wants his turn first. He threads his fingers through Johnny's hair  and gently tugs him away, his plump lips already reddened with pressure.

 

"There's something I've always wanted to do, back up,” Taeyong says. Johnny obliges and Taeyong slides off the sink counter, immediately dropping to his knees, his dress pants hitting the grimy bathroom floor. Johnny gasps softly and Taeyong smiles up at him, nimble fingers unhooking his belt and yanking his pants down. Then he looks down and only has eyes for the bulge in Johnny's boxers. He’s not even half hard yet but he already fills out his underwear so fucking well. 

 

Taeyong groans softly and leans in, entranced, pressing his cheek up against the bulge. He rubs his face up and down  the thick firm flesh of Johnny's clothed cock, breathing in the musky smell. "God, Taeyong, you're so.." Johnny groans, looking down at him with enraptured eyes. Taeyong glances up at him, grinning. god, he wants to eat Johnny alive, he's so hot. 

 

Johnny's cock is slowly hardening right under his touch and he presses the flat of his tongue against the warm flesh, just teasing. Johnny's hands grip on the granite counter, totally focused on what’s happening below. Taeyong slides up and hikes Johnny's shirt up, drinking in the sight of his beautifully defined abs and pecs. He drags the flat of his tongue up the dips of Johnny's muscles, swirling over the dip of his chest and his pebbled niples, eyes fluttering closed and groaning low in his throat like he's savoring gourmet food. 

 

He makes direct eye contact and slides down again, licking over the larger bulge of Johnny's fully hard cock. There's a little wet patch at the tip now, and Taeyong presses the flat of his tongue against it, savoring the slightly salty taste. He wants to stay there longer, forever really, but Johnny pulls him up, missing his pretty pink lips. 

 

He cups Taeyong's cheeks and squishes them, peppering kisses all over his face. Taeyong giggles and  stays, Johnny laughing breathlessly. "Sweetheart..." Johnny starts."I've thought about this a lot as well, you know. Please, let me take care of you." 

 

Taeyong melts beneath his hands. "Yes,  _ please. _ " 

 

"Turn around." 

 

Taeyong does so and catches sight of himself in the mirror, blushing. His usually pristine clothes are rumpled and askew around his collarbones, a couple purple marks already blooming there. His eyes look brighter then they have in months even with the late hour, his lips teased and red. He notices how much Johnny towers over him like this, nearly a head taller and wider then him at both sides, illuminated by the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. 

 

Johnny's hands creep around from his back, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking at both of them in the mirror as he slowly unbuttons the rest of Taeyong's shirt, exposing inch after inch of skin, pale and washed-out by how little sun he gets. A little embarrassed, Taeyong closes his eyes and lays his head back against Johnny's sturdy shoulder behind him, just letting whatever will happen happen. 

 

Johnny's hands, steady and slow, pull the shirt fully off his shoulders, working on his pants next as he whispers into Taeyong's ear. "You’re always so capable and in control, you're so hardworking and it's been an absolute pleasure to get to know you." 

 

The words make Taeyong blush, unrelated to the way Johnny's hands wander over his bare chest. He opens his eyes, avoiding the mirror and instead looking to the side at Johnny, lifting a hand to his face. "You too, Johnny, you inspire me so much-” The end of his words trail off into a soft gasp as hands push his bottoms down his legs, the cold air raising goosebumps over his skin, wafting over his heated erection. 

 

"Johnny," Taeyong whines softly, hips wiggling slightly. He can feel Johnny's big dick pressing up against the small of his back and he rocks back, grinding into it. Johnny's big hand slides down Taeyong's back to grab a fistful of his ass, squeezing hard and making Taeyong groan and tilt his head back. The hand travels further, fingertips dragging across Taeyong's hole, the dry friction of skin on skin sending a shudder up his spine. 

 

"I wish so bad I could fuck you right here and now," Johnny says. 

 

Taeyong is supremely tempted to say that they could anyway, but he knows he would regret it later. "Anything would be fine," Taeyong breathes, and Johnny smiles against his skin. 

 

"I hope you'll like this, then.” He reaches over to the sink and pumps the hand lotion a few times. Taeyong eyes it, wondering what Johnny has in mind. Johnny slips his hands between Taeyong's legs, spreading the slick lotion until it’s liberally coating the skin of his thighs. "Your thighs look so good in your dress pants," he murmurs, the touch of his hands on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs heightening the overwhelming feeling of everything’s that’s happening. "I finally get to fuck them." 

 

Taeyong closes his eyes to steady himself. Johnny's voice is low and smooth like smoked mead, and he wraps a hand around his own cock, sliding it in Taeyong's lotion-slicked skin. Johnny manhandles Taeyong's thighs apart and fits up against him,  his cock so searing heat inbetween his thighs. 

 

It's like activating nerve ending in his skin he never knew he had. Johnny pulls back, groaning at the pressure of Taeyong's thighs around him, and says "Open your eyes, you have got to see yourself like this." 

 

Taeyong kind of doesn’t want to see himself, afraid it’ll be embarrassing, but he does it anyway. Oh, he looks debauched. The hair gel keeping his perfectly styled hair together is gone, his thin chest heaving and his expression is so slack and mindless he doesn't even look like himself. 

 

Now that he’s looked he can't tear his eyes away from the mirror, especially with Johnny's smile when they lock eyes in the mirror. Johnny fucks back in, and the head of his cock emerges from the other side of Taeyong's thighs. He jolts and mewls helplessly."Johnny, oh fuck." 

 

Johnny kisses the side of his neck. "I can't believe I finally have you like this, sweetheart. I love it when you say my name." Taeyong wriggles but Johnny's strong hands hold his hips iron tigh. His cock drags against him and Taeyong didn't know he could be so sensitive with something like this, no direct contact but little jolts of pleasure building up and up, thick flesh catching over the skin of his perineum and rubbing up against his balls. 

 

He feels so safe here, even with the harsh lights reflecting off the cold tile. He’s overloaded with emotion and pleasure, untouched cock aching against his stomach. “Johnny, Johnny, I love y-this,” he gasps, and Johnny smiles wide against him. 

 

"Me too, you’re so good like this, I can’t believe I get to take you apart.” His hand slides down Taeyong's body and wraps around his cock, reveling in the pathetic little whimper he makes. Johnny's thrusts picks up, jolting Taeyong's entire body with every movement, the head of his cock popping out from between his thighs. 

 

Taeyong twists his head to the side and Johnny meets him halfway, capturing his lips in a soft kiss before just panting in each other's mouths. Johnny's hand pumps faster and Taeyong grits his teeth, hiccuping on a moan. He turns back to the mirror right as he cums, catching sight of the white splattering up his chest and the unresigned expression on his face before he closes his eyes and gets lost in it. He pants hard and Johnny's hands grip tighter on his hips, pulling his body back and forth on his cock. 

 

Johnny buries his face in Taeyong's shoulder, fucking with wild abandon, fingers imprinting bruises into Taeyong's soft skin. Taeyong clenches his thigh muscles and Johnny cums all over his skin, slowly sliding in and smearing it everywhere. He keeps lazily moving, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

Taeyong hums happily, looking at their reflections, how well they fit together. Johnny kisses his cheek. "Was that okay?" 

 

“Okay?' Taeyong laughs. "Johnny, I can confidently say you're the best things that happened to me in a very long time." 

 

Johnny chuckles, slightly self-conscious. "You too. Now let's get you cleaned up." They separate, and Taeyong winces at the dirty wet sound it makes. Johnny grabs the paper towels, gently swiping them across the mess inbeteween Taeyong's thighs, moving on to his stomach. Without Johnny's furnace body heat against him it's pretty cold, and Taeyong hates the feeling over his sticky skin but pulls on his clothes anyway. 

 

He turns around and wraps his arms around Johnny, both of them just holding each other tight. "Oh, I still have to work," Johnny groans. 

 

"Don't worry," Taeyong says into his chest. "I'll stay and keep you company." 

 

Johnny pulls him away and looks into his eyes."Really? But it'll be so long..." 

 

"Unless you don't want me to?" 

 

"No, no, I'd love that," Johnny assures. Taeyong stalls. He really doesn't want to go to his abandoned apartment after that either, especially when he has Johnny now, how he always dreamed of. 

 

It's like Johnny reads his mind, because he says "And maybe after you could come back to my place? We can talk more there." 

 

"Oh, I’d love that," Taeyong says, hugging him close. Maybe life in this office doesn’t have to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
